Piano ipods, mediating, & starcrossed lovers
by DecemberOfDying
Summary: original title piano ipods, wizard monks, and star-crossed lovers, but that didn't fit in the title. Rose/Scorpius. Rose is dyslexic. Scorpius is rejected. But they meet and something happens. Reference to Avatar, piano composers, and romeo and juliet.


**ScorpiusXRose, with a twist. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: the train.**

"… And remember, you must do your reading exercises. You'll fall behind on your studies if you don't."

"Yeah, yeah I know, the last call for the train is calling, Mum, I need to go now." I said desperately trying to peal myself away from my family, if only for a little while. I waved and ran toward the train, fast. I climbed on, and found an empty compartment soon. The very last one, figures. I stuffed my bag in the storage, and sat down, plugging my headphones into my ipod and starting to breathe slowly, an effort in vain to calm my nerves. It's not that I hated my family; I just never get time alone. I fingered my way across the menu, and settled on Yiruma's compositions.

Sighing, I pulled my journal out of my backpack, and a muggle pen.

_September 1, 11:30 a.m. _

_Dear Old Frind,_

_Today was tha day. Thiry minets ago I puled out off tha trian stashon and I'm of too Hgowards. I hate delxsea. I hpoe I make griffendor. Mum sass I'm vry brvae, and its' not lke I'll maek ravenclaw. _

I sighed again and rubbed my eyes, tears burning in the back of the lids. I'm a disgrace. My Mum was the most brilliant witch of her age, and most people are of expecting me the same. But how can I get top marks when I can't even read right? My Mum asked all the healers in St. Mungos if there was a cure for dyslexia individually, and they all had the same answer: No. What hurt the most was the fact that she asked. She asked all of them. She couldn't just accept me how I came.

I glanced back down at my open journal page, and instantly I saw the words jump off the page and twist and turn until it was a big bundle of letters. I slammed the wretched book closed and stuffed it in my backpack, throwing the pen in it shortly after.

The door opened and there stood a boy, in my year, with bright blond hair and silver eyes. "Excuse me, but all other compartments were full, could I…" He trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Of course. I'm Rose."

He smiled, meeting me in the eye. "Scorpius. Thanks." He pulled his trunk to the overhead compartments and tried to pick it up. I let him struggle for a while, until I finally intruded.

"Here, let me." I took it from him swiftly and hauled it over to the top. He flushed, embarrassed and I could tell what his next question was going to be. "I take… gymnastics." I said it smooth and fast, not letting myself have enough time to be embarrassed. I did feel the unsteady weight of a lie settle in my chest though, because I didn't really take gymnastics. I went to a class to learn how to be a monk, and I can now do wandless magic by concentrating really hard on the flow of my power. Sensei Zuko **(Avatar Reference! I know, I'm a complete dork. I wear my colors proudly) **says I have great potential to be a master at it, and I hope so, because otherwise I'd practically be a squib. (You have to read in order to learn a spell!)

I smiled at Scorpius and sat back down, turning my ipod up so I could pretend he wasn't there, and began to concentrate on my breathing again.

_Breathe in through the nose, hold, out through the mouth. Breathe in slower, out slower. Feel the pulse. Feel your heart beat. Feel it push the blood through your body. The stomach is the source of your magical powers. The stomach is a gut reacting instinctive organ. The first magical beings only used magic when their stomach reacted violently to the things around them. Feel the power in the pit of your stomach. Reach out, slowly, and restrain it. You now have control over your magical abili_—"What's that?"

I felt all of my breath rush out of me while my shoulders tensed. I'd forgotten there was someone with me. I'd forgotten where I was, in fact. I slowly opened my eyes, telling myself not to get mad at the poor guy, he didn't know any better. "An ipod, it plays music. And the things I have over my ears that are connected to the ipod are headphones. They allow only myself to hear the music. The ipod can play 2,000 different songs, of your choosing. It's muggle." He looked amazed. He stared at the invention with awe.

"Does it play what you want just by holding it? Like magic?"

"No—you have to manually put them in the ipod buy buying the music for it."

"What kind of music do you have on it?" He looked me in the eye in what I think is curiosity.

"Mostly muggle's piano compositions, would you like to listen?" He nodded in earnest and I unplugged the headphones and let him hear _Winter Romanc__e_ by Yuriko Nakamura. He smiled. _He's a very happy person_, I noted, what with all the smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

We spent the rest of the ride listening to the workings of Yiruma, Yuriko, Yuhki Kuramoto, and Ryuichi Sakamoto from my ipod, Scorpius fiddling with my Rubik's Cube, and I tried to avoid talk about gymnastics and reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the Harry Potter series, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yiruma, Yuriko Nakamura, Yuhki Kuramoto, Ryuichi Sakamoto, the ipod, the Rubik's cube, or anything that I may have used in the production of this story. I don't even own an ipod. If oyou would like to hear the piano compostions, search the composers name in youtube. **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME, AS LONG AS IT IS NOT TOO HARSH OR OFFENSIVE!**

**My idea for the next chapter: The Sorting, Rose tells Scorpius about her dyslexia, her cousins trying to get in between the two. And lots more!**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST IDEAS, BUT DO NOT ASSUME I WILL USE ALL OF THEM!**

**-D**


End file.
